The Best Gift
by Uncolored186
Summary: Alternate Universe. Kagome is getting a dog, a Christmas gift from Sōta. Drabble Series. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1—Twirling

**Original Posting Date: **05 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Twirling Stripes

-:-

**Chapter 1**

-:-

_"Mama, I'm not sure if that is a good idea..."_

_"Sōta, you know how Kagome will not change her mind." His mother sighed, looking at him with pleading eyes. "I don't think it's a good idea to leave your sister alone in that apartment. Just... just ask her, okay? Who knows if she might like the idea?"_

_He mentally agreed with his mother that his sister shouldn't be left alone. A grown woman she might be, but she had no way to defend herself should anything happen. Not that he hoped something bad would happen to her, of course. It was just better safe than sorry. Nodding, he replied, "I'll try my best."_

"How are you, Nee-chan?"

A smile graced her lips. "I'm good, Sōta. The neighbours are very kind to me."

Sōta knew that his sister was too trusting to see the bad in people. That was just the way she was. Even after what she went through three years ago, his sister had never stopped finding the joy in life. Her family alone was enough to make her happy. However, in this case, he knew that she wouldn't change her mind and moved back to their shrine just to ease their worries. She just recently found a job as a helper in one of the communities and, to forego transportation, she moved to a small apartment that was close to her workplace.

"Nee-chan..." he began nervously, twirling the candy cane in his hand.

Hearing the hesitation in her little brother's voice, she turned to him with worried expression. "What is it, Sōta?"

"Well... Christmas is one month away." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I wish to give you something, Nee-chan, but I'm not sure if you will like it."

Despite the blank eyes that stared at him, her smile was bright and happy.

"Sōta, I've told you countless times that you don't have to give me anything. Nevertheless, I will accept whatever you give me."

Guilt filled his senses. He knew that it was low of him to use this method, but he was desperate. "Promise?"

Looking at her open hands, he immediately put his hands in hers. She gave a reassuring squeeze.

"I promise," she said, sealing the deal.

-:-

**A/N:** This story is originally written for The Christmas Challenge at Dokuga. I hope you guys will enjoy the story.  
Please kindly review. :)


	2. Chapter 2—Flutter

**Original Posting Date: **05 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Flakes Flutter

-:-

**Chapter 2**

-:-

She should have known that Sōta and her mom were up to something. Honestly, she knew that they were worried, but they didn't have to go this far. She sighed to herself. Oh well, a promise was a promise. If this would ease her family's mind, she would give in just this once. Sōta was talking with the pet shelter's owner Kaede while she walked through a hall, where the dogs were, to find the right companion. She might be blind, but every living thing had a distinct aura. Thanks to her miko power, she was not completely lost in the dark. Most of the dogs were barking at her as she walked passed them, but she ignored them all. When she entered the shelter, she had felt a small flutter in her belly. The feeling became stronger as she entered the hall and reached to what she assumed as the last kennel.

Though she couldn't see the dog, she knew this one was the one she was looking for. The flutter had stopped and been replaced with a peaceful and warm feeling. She heard movements, and the dog let out a deep growl, stopping all barks from the other dogs. Blinking, she muttered, "You sure are a leader if you can do that..."

Hearing what could be a snort from the dog, she laughed merrily. Upon calming down, she could feel the dog's eyes on her as she cautiously felt the kennel and stayed still. She wet her lips and swallowed. "Would you... would you mind having a blind woman as your owner?"

A smile stretched out on her face as she felt the dog's cold nose on her fingers. "Thank you."

"Nee-chan... i-is that what you want?"

She looked up at her brother, who she knew stood beside her crouch form. "Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Well... you certainly picked the biggest one, dear," Kaede replied. "I'm glad that you chose him, though, as it's been a month he was here, but he never let anyone come near him."

Kagome stood up and felt her hands being grabbed by the older woman. "Thank you."

Smiling, she replied to Kaede, "You're welcome, Kaede-san."

"What are you going to name him, Nee-chan?"

Closing her eyes, she hummed. "Maru." _Unlike me, he's going to be perfect..._

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	3. Chapter 3—Chocolate

**Original Posting Date: **05 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Hot Chocolate

-:-

**Chapter 3**

-:-

_"Please, Hōjō, slow down." Honestly, he was scaring her as she had never seen him this angry before. Despite what she told him, he seemed too furious to hear her. Truly, how could she have known that during their date, they would meet her high school crush after so many years? Kouga was a good man, but his possessiveness was too much for her to put up with him. They did go out when they were in high school and it seemed no matter what happened in the past, Kouga still believed she was his woman._

_And this declaration set her boyfriend off. She had known Hōjō when she entered university. Though she didn't love him the way he wanted, they agreed to try and see if they were compatible first. Since she was quite comfortable with him, she agreed, and they had been going on dates for the past six months._

_Her pleas fell on deaf ears, and the last thing she saw was a bright light and then nothing._

Maru's cold nose on her arm brought her back to the present. Even after three years, she still couldn't forget the accident that had turned her world upside down. After the accident, Hōjō, feeling guilty more than anything, stayed with her, but then, he eventually left after a year. Seeing her blind reminded him of a mistake he couldn't take back, and it became too much for him. She could do nothing but let him go.

Her family was not happy as they saw it as his responsibility to stay by her side, but she pleaded them to understand that she didn't want to become an obligation. Hōjō may have loved her, but that was not enough to make him stay. She didn't want to force him to remain with her. Playing the guilt card was not her way of doing things. In the end, her family let her do what she wished.

Reaching forward to her no longer hot chocolate, she used the other hand to stroke Maru's silky fur. The big, fluffy dog she adopted three days ago had his head on her lap while she sat on the sofa. Things had changed for the better ever since she brought him home. Though she had no yard for him to run around, they went for regular walks. Because of him, she became less lonely. Though she didn't need a guide to move around, Maru seemed determined to stick beside her, something that often made her smile.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	4. Chapter 4—To Give

**Original Posting Date: **05 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** To Give; To Receive

-:-

**Chapter 4**

-:-

"Thanks for looking out for my sister, Maru."

Sesshōmaru glanced at Sōta briefly. He was aware that the young man was worried about his sister a lot. Despite his sister's disability to see, he didn't find keeping her company a problem. The woman was actually his first companion or owner in their human term after many centuries of solitude. Not that he was tired of living, but he needed some excitement as his younger brother put it. Though he was a multi-billionaire bachelor, spending money and fooling around was not his idea of fun, or relaxing for that matter. Work had been his first priority until one month ago. Choosing to take a break in his smaller, true form, he made an arrangement with Kaede, who was the younger sister of Kikyō, his brother's mate.

On that fateful day, when Kagome came to him, he had felt something. To be honest, he was surprised to know that she was blind. The soft line of scars on her left face, however, explained everything to him. It was then that he decided he would look after her for a while. He didn't intent to stay for long as he had a company to run. Another thing that surprised him was the name she gave him. It was frighteningly close to his real name. Nevertheless, he was grateful that he didn't have to have ridiculous names.

"You know, my sister named you 'Maru' because she thinks that she's not perfect," Sōta said more to himself. "She gives so much and never asks anything in return. I know she's happy, but..."

Sesshōmaru couldn't agree more. For the past two weeks, he learned who Kagome was. Her compassion, regardless of her condition, was boundless. She was a kind-hearted miko and was loyal to a fault. He had thought Kikyō was a rare case, but now, he knew better. Kagome was even rarer to find. She was one of a kind. Still, Sōta's words struck a chord in his heart. No matter how she was, he would never see her as an imperfect being.

Because of that, he would do something for her.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	5. Chapter 5—All The Way

**Original Posting Date: **05 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Jingle All the Way

-:-

**Chapter 5**

-:-

After making sure she went into deep sleep, he stepped out of her room silently. Once he was outside of the apartment, he transformed back to his humanoid form, complete with his white, silk kimono. Without any delay, he orbed himself back to his home.

"Welcome home, Sesshōmaru-sama," Jaken greeted with a low bow.

Sesshōmaru didn't bother to reply his loyal vassal as he immediately went to his study. As soon as he reached inside, he made a call to Miroku. After two rings, the violet-eyed man finally answered.

_"Good evening, Sesshōmaru-sama."_

"Monk, make preparations. It's time," he said cryptically.

_"Ah, I see. When you want it to be done?"_

"Tomorrow."

_"As you wish, My Lord."_

With that, the call was ended. He refrained himself from sighing when the door of his study banged open. Walking around to sit on his desk, he gazed at his younger brother, still in business suit. "Don't you know how to knock, Inuyasha?"

"Keh." He shrugged before asking, "Are you back for good now?"

"Hn."

"So, are you sure about this?"

Sesshōmaru arched an eyebrow as if saying do-I-look-unsure.

"You sure go all the way for the woman. I know I haven't met her, but I hope she's worth it."

_She is worth it and more,_ he replied mentally before asking, "Are you concerned about me, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sputtered incoherently, but he waved it off dismissively, and before he could say anything, a knock was heard on the door. Apparently, Kikyō, who was pregnant with his first nephew, was waiting for her mate and getting antsy. Without another word, his brother left him alone.

He heaved a sigh before looking at the piles of documents that needed his signature. After much contemplation on his part, he had decided to leave her, with a plan. Unlike his first intention where he would leave without a trace, he wished to do something else instead. Though it would surely hurt her in the process, it would be for the best in the end.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	6. Chapter 6—Warm

**Original Posting Date: **05 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Warm Hands; Warm Heart

-:-

**Chapter 6**

-:-

For a tiny bit, he had doubted his older brother for trusting this woman named Kagome. His doubt was, however, dashed out once he, along with his mate Kikyō, met her face-to-face. Now, he wouldn't wonder how his brother would like Kagome and decided to take her in as their new pack member.

"Once again, thank you for taking care of him, Kagome," Inuyasha said regretfully.

Her smile was small and sad, but still, she shook her head. "He is never a trouble for me to care, Inuyasha-san."

She kneeled down, and Sesshōmaru walked up to her and licked her cheek. A watery laugh escaped her lips, and she hugged him tightly for the last time. She softly muttered, "Thank you for everything, Maru."

Kagome received another lick before Inuyasha said it was time to go.

As they went inside their limo, Sesshōmaru changed back into his humanoid form and watched Kagome's sad face as they drove away. This was the plan: he was actually a lost dog, and the famous Takahashi was the real owner of the dog and wanted him to return home. Kagome, being Kagome, let him go without a fight. He knew that this would break her warm heart, but he would remedy that in a few hours, when he would meet her himself as Sesshōmaru Takahashi.

Truly, he was thrilled to meet her and would like to see her reactions. After all, she had told him, as Maru, about her daydreams of Sesshōmaru Takahashi. Apparently, she had read a lot about him before the dreadful accident that took her sight. She was aware that he was famous and unreachable for someone like her and even more so now. What shocked him the most was she would like to get to know him if she had the chance. She would like to offer him friendship and nothing more because she was pretty sure that he had dealt enough with the many females that wanted him romantically.

In his eyes, Kagome was an amazing woman, and for that, he would keep her.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	7. Chapter 7—Bark

**Original Posting Date: **05 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Bark & Bite

-:-

**Chapter 7**

-:-

Kagome sighed for the umpteenth time today. Christmas was one week away, and the apartment had never felt so empty before now that her furry companion was gone. She had to admit that she had grown fond of him. Sōta was upset that his gift for her was taken away, but she laughed and said it was her right to give his gift away. Though she didn't like it, it was only the right thing to do.

Maru... there was just something about him that pulled her close to him. Now that she thought about it, never did she hear him bark at anyone or anything at all. The most she heard from him was growls that usually gave her strange feelings. As weird as it sounded, she missed them, missed him. Sōta had wanted to get her another dog, but she refused. She knew what he and their mother were trying to do. She was thankful for their concerns, but she was a grown woman and could take care of herself.

A door bell jerked her back from her musings. A small frown marred her face as she felt her way to the front door.

"Who is it?" she asked without opening the door.

"Sesshōmaru Takahashi."

She sighed in relief and opened the door. With a smile, she greeted, "Good day, Takahashi-sama."

Sesshōmaru resisted the urge to pull her close and replied, "Good day, Higurashi-san. I believe my brother had told you about this visit."

Still smiling, she nodded. "Yes." She opened the door wider to let him in. Once he entered her small apartment, she closed the door behind her. "Please call me Kagome, Takahashi-sama."

"Then, I believe you should return the gesture by calling me Sesshōmaru."

The soft blush that covered her face was so adorable that he wanted to kiss her right away.

With a small nod, she once again felt her way to the sofa and sat down. "Would you... would you like something to drink?"

"It won't be necessary, Kagome." He didn't miss the way she shivered as he called her name. "I only need your attention for a few minutes."

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	8. Chapter 8—Smiles

**Original Posting Date: **05 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Wreathed in Smiles

-:-

**Chapter 8**

-:-

She could feel all of the excited and nervous energies around her. Today was the day they would see the result of her eye surgery. Of course, her family didn't have the fund to do it. It was all because of Sesshōmaru. On that faithful day, he had insisted to show his gratitude for taking care of Maru. She had told him that his friendship was more than enough. Much to her dismay, he wanted to offer something else and would accept no as an answer. What could she do? In the end, just like Sōta, she promised to accept his gratitude. To her shock and surprise, they left her apartment immediately, and she was led to see a specialist for her eyes. She couldn't say enough thank you to him after the doctor, a horse hanyou named Jinenji, was done with his examination and said he could do the surgery without problems. Her family, especially her mother, was beyond happy and grateful when he brought her back to the shrine, sharing the good news.

It was then Sesshōmaru asked her family a question that changed their lives forever. He offered a place for her family in his pack. They knew that it was a high honour to be asked by one such as him, a royal youkai, and even though no one could refuse such offer, it had nothing to do with his wealth or status that they accepted. It was more because Sesshōmaru had asked her mother the permission to court and marry her. Honestly, with the excitement of the day, she could do nothing but fainted that day. It was just too much. When she woke up, she had thought she was having a weird dream. Of course, Sesshōmaru proved otherwise by kissing her on the lips.

Afterwards, they started the courting process where he put a courting mark on her. It was then he told her the truth about Maru. She just knew that she made a good imitation of a ripe tomato when he teasingly mentioned about her wet dreams. Honestly, she could have shot herself. She had never felt so embarrass until that day. Nevertheless, she told him that she couldn't possibly worthy of him, but fortunately for her, he wouldn't hear it.

_"You're the most worthy to stand beside me, Kagome."_

At first, she had a crush on him, but now, even if it was only for three days, she was pretty sure that she was in love with him. It was impossible not to when he was so attentive with her.

She balled her fists as Jinenji started unwrapping the binding on her eyes. Her heart thumped faster when she felt nothing obscured her eyes. Slowly, just as Jinenji instructed, she opened her eyes. She had thought she could see nothing, but as her eyes adjusted to the dark, she let out a chocked sob as she finally saw him before her in the dimly lighted room. Unable to hold back any longer, she sprung forwards and attached herself to him like a panda to a tree.

"Thank you," she muttered over and over with tears. She then saw her family wearing watery smiles on their faces, and just like that, they did a group hug while thanking her silver-haired intended.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	9. Chapter 9—Stars

**Original Posting Date: **05 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** A Sprinkling of Stars

-:-

**Chapter 9**

-:-

It was too cloudy to see the stars tonight, but she was content enough to see her surroundings as she sat on the bench. There were still people milling around for last minute Christmas shopping. She was waiting for her beloved intended and his niece Rin, Inuyasha and Kikyō's first born, at the Centre Park. As fate would have it, she met Hōjō and his girlfriend Ayumi, who was their high school friend. Ayumi had left them alone to talk. It seemed Hōjō did tell her about their history.

Hōjō was more than surprised to see his ex sitting outside and not to mention her very much healed eyesight.

Pulling her coat closer, she began, "How have you been, Hōjō?"

"I've been fine." There was an awkward pause before he continued, "I'm sorry. You know..."

Turning to him, she let out a kind smile. "Didn't I tell you to stop apologising?"

Hōjō couldn't resist the urge to caress her beautiful face. Her eyes were still so bright with happiness. He missed this, missed her so much. It was hard for him to leave her, but he felt so guilty that he couldn't bear to look at her, but now... He moved closer, but before he could touch her, someone pulled her away. For a split of second, he had wanted to snap at whoever that disturbed them, but he momentarily lost his voice when he saw who had grabbed Kagome. It was the famous Sesshōmaru Takahashi. His presence alone was enough to make him step away. From the corner of his eyes, he could see how people looked at the couple that seemed to be a match made from heaven. He himself couldn't deny how perfect they look for each other.

"Did you wait for long?" Sesshōmaru murmured after placing a soft kiss on her right temple.

Kagome beamed at him. "Not really." She looked around in confusion. "Rin?"

Sesshōmaru shrugged slightly. "She wishes to spend her time with Father, but she made me promise that I'll bring you home."

Kagome chuckled. "Surely, you're not going to force me to come with you, Mister?"

"Who knows?" he replied with a mysterious glint in his golden eyes.

"Kagome?"

The couple turned to Hōjō, who shifted uncomfortably before them. Kagome gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She turned to Sesshōmaru and gestured to Hōjō. "Sesshōmaru, this is my friend Hōjō." She looked at Hōjō and smiled. "Hōjō, this is my fiancé, Sesshōmaru."

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	10. Chapter 10—Bright

**Original Posting Date: **05 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Merry & Bright

-:-

**Chapter 10**

-:-

Her meeting with Hōjō went rather well yesterday. Though the air was more than uncomfortable after the introduction, Ayumi saved them with her appearance, saying she got a phone call from her mom and needed to get home soon. They parted ways with promise to stay in touch. Surprisingly, Sesshōmaru didn't object that she kept in touch with her ex.

Her heart filled with warmth when he bluntly told her, "I trust you to be faithful to me as I to you, Kagome."

Trust was just the main foundation for every relationship, and she couldn't be more grateful for his trust. But of course, he just had to ruin the moment as he added with a smirk on his face, "Besides, he's a human and obviously too weak to be my rival."

Regardless, she loved him all the same.

"Merry Christmas, Aunt Kagome!" Rin exclaimed with a bright smile as soon she stepped down the stairs.

Even though she and Sesshōmaru weren't mated yet, Rin already saw her as her aunt. "Merry Christmas to you, too, Rin-chan."

Her family were staying at the Takahashi Residence for Christmas's Eve until New Year. They had wanted to refuse the offer, but InuTaisho and InuKimi insisted. After all, it was tradition for all pack members to stay together for holidays.

She hugged the black-haired hanyou girl. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Rin nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, yes, how about you, Aunt Kagome?"

She grinned. "Sweet dreams."

Before anyone could continue their conversation, Inuyasha grabbed his daughter and carried her on his shoulders. "Are you ready to open your gifts from Santa?"

"Yes!" Rin answered cheerfully.

Kagome smiled as she watched them go to the huge Christmas tree. She had, indeed, had a sweet dream. She dreamed of a silver-haired boy with blue eyes. Thinking about the future was enough to make her blush, and she didn't realise Sesshōmaru's approaching figure until he hugged her from behind.

"What are you thinking about, my beautiful miko?" Her Sesshōmaru whispered teasingly.

If possible, she turned redder. "Nothing." Trying to change the subject, she pulled away and dragged him. "Come on, we can't miss the opening gifts' time."

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	11. Chapter 11—Deck

**Original Posting Date: **05 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Deck the Halls

-:-

**Chapter 11**

-:-

The main hall was decked with beautiful decorations for the approaching New Year. All pack members from all around the world were coming to the Takahashi Residence for the occasion. At first, she had thought that it was pretty obvious as this was a family gathering, but InuKimi finally explained to her that this year was special, and all were coming because they wanted to meet her. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. Apparently, Sesshōmaru had never shown any romantic interest in the opposite gender because of his position as the heir of Western Japan. He was too cautious and smart to involve himself with someone who was not worthy of his time. As a royal, arranged marriage was often done, but that was no longer applied in this modern era. Moreover, Sesshōmaru refused to pair with someone he held no interest in and wished to choose his own bride at his own pace.

Thus, all were curious of the first woman, human or not, that had captured his heart. Truly, she was honoured, but it never changed the fact that she was never good to stand under the spotlight. Honestly, she was nervous as hell.

"What if they don't like me? I mean, I'm just—"

Sesshōmaru put his finger over her lips, stopping her from continuing. "Just be yourself, Kagome."

She nodded hesitantly, still unsure. "I just don't want to embarrass you, you know."

Cupping her face, he leaned closer until their foreheads met. "If my mother, who holds high standard for my bride, accepts you, then you have no reason to fret about the others. They will see what I see in you, Kagome."

Red crept onto her face. Sesshōmaru knew just what to say to make her happy.

Seeing her blushing face, he let out a small smile and invited her into a passionate dance that involved with their lips.

-:-

**A/N:** Just to be safe, the rating has changed to M because of the next _and_ final chapter.  
Please kindly review. :)


	12. Chapter 12—Bells

**Original Posting Date: **05 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Bells Ring

-:-

**Chapter 12**

-:-

They shouldn't be doing _this_, but no matter what protest she might have had had been forgotten. His gentle touches were the only thing that filled her passion-induced mind. The meeting with the rest of the pack went well, or maybe too well for Sesshōmaru's taste. She was in the middle of dancing with one of his younger cousins when he suddenly stepped in without a word and dragged her away from the crowd.

He knew his relatives held no romantic interest in his miko – they were too smart to challenge his claim on Kagome, but smelling how her unique scent was covered by many scents drove his beast mad. It screamed at him to finally claim their chosen, to let all know that she was his. Though she had the knowledge that his beast would not change his mind once a mate was chosen, he wanted to give Kagome more time. After all, they only started courting before Christmas. He didn't want to make her feel pressured by his desire.

However, after a heated kiss, one thing led to another, and he couldn't resist the temptation that she was. It didn't matter to him that they should be outside with the rest of the pack, waiting for the New Year's count down. He briefly closed his eyes to enjoy her soft moan, the best music he would never get tired of hearing.

"Please..."

Lips still connected with her hot flesh, he murmured, "Now?"

"Now!"

He hummed. "Say it."

"Make me yours..."

"Louder."

"Make me yours, Maru!"

Deciding that he had teased her enough, he marked his presence within her for the first of the many times on this night. By the time he was done with her, she would remember that she was his just as much as he was hers. When he finally marked her as his mate, he vaguely heard the New Year's bell, from the nearby shrine, carried to the wind, alerting all that the year had passed. The sounds of fireworks were lost to him and his new mate as he pulled her close once they both managed to calm down.

Licking the bite mark he placed on the juncture of her right neck and shoulders, he watched with satisfaction as the crescent moon, identical to his, slowly appeared on her sweaty forehead. The deed was done, and the beast within him finally relaxed and retreated to the recess of his mind. There would be a time where his beast would be back and want to pup their bitch when she was in heat. Not now, though.

"Maru..."

"Hn."

A tired but happy smile adorned her lips. "Happy New Year."

He chuckled. "Happy New Year to you, too, my mate."

They haven't exchanged the three special words yet, but words were not needed. With the mating bond, they both held no doubt what they felt for the other. Tracing the stripes on his arm, Kagome smiled to herself as she realised that thanks to Sōta and her mother, she received the best Christmas gift.

-:-

**The End**

-:-

**A/N:** Seriously, guys? Not even one review for the previous chapter. It must be awful, eh? Anyway, the story ends here. I will post another mini series for your reading pleasure tomorrow. I hope to see you guys there as well. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited this story. I greatly appreciate them.  
Please kindly review one last time before you leave. :)


End file.
